Moonlit Window
by Avatarmikasa
Summary: Obi and Shirayuki are able to spend some time together after a busy day
After a busy day at the pharmacy Shirayuki got the long awaited call from Ryu "You've done enough for tonight Shirayuki, you can go rest" a tired smile rested on the girls face as she bowed "Thank you Ryu good work today"

The exhausted red head made her way back to her room. it was a little room with a small bed, night stand, drawers and a desk. She appreciated the simplicity and coziness of it, but what stood out to her the most was the window. The view was beautiful you could see all of Lyrias. But when she entered her room she found a familiar figure in her favorite window spot.

"Obi, I didn't expect you so late?" The pharmacist had a feeling she knew exactly why the cat eyed boy before her was in her room so late at night. "Running around with old friends just ain't as fun as it used to be." He said giving her a smile only she'd ever see.

The nightmares, she knew it. Shirayuki's shoulders slumped slightly and her heart felt heavy. If there was anything she could do to make this stop should would. She would do anything so that her best friend could rest easily.

Noticing the slight change in the girl's mood Obi quickly added "Sorry, I won't stay long I just wanted to see the mistress. How was the pharmacy today?" The figure lit my only moon light asked casually.

Shirayuki sighed and started putting her things away "it was busy, we still have the research and reports to write. But it seems like everyone's catching a cold recently." She started to fix her hair and ready her night gown "it's most likely the cold weather but I just worry that we would run low on the medicine." The red head looked at Obi, he was genuinely interested in what she was saying and it brought a smile to her features. "Well if it's mistress, there won't be a problem" The boy said slowly relaxing more and more as the conversation went on.

Shirayuki went into her small bathroom across from the window and closed the door, while undressing into her night gown she asked "How was guarding today? Did you have to go to the check point?" Obi gazed out the window, "The usual, I did end up having to go to the check point. Just to deliver some letters though, no letters from Wistalia this time." Shirayuki laughed through the door "Didn't we just send a letter to the castle yesterday though?" Obi joined her giggling "Yeah I guess your right"

After changing the red head opened the door and got in the small bed next to the window. She reached for a book on her night stand, once she was comfortable, opened it and started reading.

Obi enjoyed the silence they shared. Being alone has never bothered him. In fact, he would rather be alone especially this late at night, but it was her company. He loved being alone but he loved being with her more.

Looking out the window he never realized until now just how beautiful the stars where in winter.

About 15 minutes passed and Shirayuki couldn't keep her eye's open. She gently closed the book careful not to wake up Obi in the event he actually fell asleep. To no surprise as soon as she closed the book his head whipped around, there eye's met wide and startled at the sudden movements, then both broke out in giggles. "What where you reading little Miss?" Obi questioned still a smile on his face. "Guess." She challenged.

Obi's immediate response went to "Herbs." To which the girl shook her head no too.

"Glitter stones?"

a smirk on her face "Nope."

"Hmm is it a book on Prince Zen?"

A light pink brushed her cheeks "N..No"

The boy let out a light laugh before giving up "What is it?"

With a look of victory on the girls face "It's actually a book on Tanburn"

Obi wasn't expecting that response and is face showed it, earning a light chuckle from the little Miss "It's actually really interesting learning about where you came from" She said looking down at the book. "We'll go one day, you, me, Zen, Mitsuhide, Kiki all of us. I'm curious about the place you grew up." Obi smiled at the girl, she looked surprised at first. But the emotion quickly transferred to appreciation. "I look forward too it."

Shirayuki accepted the fact that Obi was most likely going to stay till she fell asleep, so she moved from her sitting position and laid down. "Obi is it ok if I hum some songs from my home town?" Obi replied with a whispered "Of course" his head was resting on the window when she started to hum. He's heard her hum her songs numerous times, he secretly wished for one day to hear her sing them.

The more he felt her hums becoming slower and softer, the more he felt sleep take over him. With his head resting gently on the moonlit window, he realized again what seemed like the thousandth time. That the perfect cure for his sleepless nights, was her.


End file.
